Fluid flow measurement has been noted as being important in our lives. The flow meters in use today are, generally, manually read or electrical meters. The prior art has disclosed the use of optical fiber in measuring flow, but generally, as in the earlier used meters, measurement is of one type: velocity or pressure measurement. No current device or invention has focused on the measurement of temperature and pressure simultaneously through the use of one flow measuring device.
It is an object of the present system to provide devices and methods for the simultaneous measurement of pressure and temperature of a fluid, thus improving upon the prior art.